A need exists for an easy to maneuver system for supporting a rig, that can reorient a drilling rig or other piece of heavy equipment without the need for a tractor, or a “sow”.
A further need exists for a system that is durable, low maintenance and modular, so that if one component fails, three can keep working and perform the movement needed.
A need exists for a system that can automatically move the heavy equipment enabling a user to be in a safe place away from the moving equipment.
A need exists for a fleet of heavy transport vehicles that can be globally tracked from a remote location preventing inadvertent “loss” of a rig due to a sandstorm or snowstorm.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.